


Breathe In

by casualties (505)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Swimming Pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/505/pseuds/casualties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike's completely alone and finds himself falling into a swimming pool at a huge, expensive mansion because Harvey Specter had one too many drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe In

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my, my first fic here. I feel a bit rusty after not writing a proper fic in a couple of weeks and even this was started about a month ago, and never finished. But alas, here it is. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Mike is standing outside of the ka-jillion dollar mansion that he’s been exploring for the past hour, looking for Harvey, and he’s now looking into the warm looking pool water that’s practically calling his name. But no, this is a fancy gathering, not some college frat boy party.

In fact, he’s not sure why he’s still here – for the past two hours, he’s been surrounded by Harvard graduates; professors, scientists, millionaires, all people that can’t quite understand why they don’t remember Mike. He says he was too quiet and studious to make an impression and this seems to be a valid enough excuse for these geniuses.

It was an hour and a half ago that Harvey excused himself, perhaps chasing after a potential client but Mike shook his head because no, it was probably a gorgeous supermodel that caught his eye. Mike had decided to try and socialize but immediately, he felt out of place. They were talking about old Harvard traditions, nothing Mike knew about. Singing the Harvard song occasionally, their expensive crystal tumblers daring to tip over and spill rich scotch on the million dollar carpet. They’re letting loose, having a few too many among friends, among colleagues and Mike wants to take no part in that. He doesn’t care about them and they don’t care about him.

Why care about a guy that you can’t remember? It’s reasonable, Mike reminds himself as he takes a sip from his strong whiskey, making a face. It’s not like he actually went to class with these guys.

So that’s how he finds himself standing at the pool edge, smiling to himself as he thinks about the past few months with Harvey, with the firm, and with this new life. The late nights, the hundreds of highlighters, the stacks of paperwork – all a fresh new start for him and he wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.

Inside the house, the classical music is a bit too loud and the bass is leaking its way out into the backyard and Mike can faintly feel it under his cheap shoes if he stays still long enough. The area is dim, all lights are turned off except for one near the door that Mike had to turn on himself and the pool lights, which had flickered on when he had stepped close. Taking another sip, Mike slides his hand into his pocket, shifting uncomfortably in his new thousand dollar suit.

Harvey had bought it for him. There was no way in hell he was spending over a hundred bucks just for one outfit. Although he has to admit, it’s nicer than what he has, but it still put him at unease. He’s just an actor, dressing and acting the part of a lawyer when he’s only some kid with a special memory. If it hadn’t been for Harvey Specter, his name wouldn’t have weight behind it. In a way, he’s just an empty suit compared to the rest of the company inside.

Mike hears the sound of a door and the sudden loudness of the music before he looks over, seeing Harvey walk out. Mike swallows loudly before he turns and looks back at the pool, watching the water rippling along the edges.

“What the hell are you doing out here?” Harvey’s words are slurred slightly and Mike lets his head fall back slightly, cursing under his breath.

“Taking a break. Music was giving me a headache.”

“You know, you should be in there socializing – I brought you here for a reason, rookie.” Harvey murmurs and Mike has never heard Harvey talk in that odd tone before, and it’s _interesting_. Then again, he’s never heard or seen Harvey drunk before; only composed like a king before his people. So when Mike looks over beside him to take in Harvey’s flushed cheeks, playful eyes and giant smirk, it catches him off guard.

“I’ve had a few.” Harvey adds in, like Mike hasn’t already guessed that.  Slowly, Mike nods and once again, finds his gaze back on the pool.

“If word gets out that my associate, Mike Ross, has been staring at a pool for the past half an hour instead of talking with old classmates, that won’t look so great. If they’re already questioning who you are, avoiding them isn’t going to make matters better.”

“I know. I just, yeah. I don’t fit in with them there, Harvey. I don’t know what to say – I can’t relate to any memories or anything. I’m not a-”

Harvey shushes him but Mike sees the teasing grin and looks at Harvey’s almost empty glass. Even so, talking about faking his whole Harvard graduation in a public place, maybe that isn’t so smart.

“The guy who owns this place is a complete douchebag, came eighth in my class and acted like he came first. We always had competition and then he joined that other law firm-”

“Wakefield-Cady?” Mike frowns, remembering how Rachel had almost decided turning against Pearson Hardman. He had saved her ass.

“I thought we fixed this whole, you interrupting me thing?” Harvey turns on an angle and looks at Mike with overly curious eyes and Mike grinds his teeth for a moment, deciding whether to make a break for the door or stay in his spot, hoping he can hold his ground. He decides on the first option and goes to turn around but Harvey reaches out and grabs his arm, forcing Mike on edge.

“Harvey-” Mike starts nervously but he doesn’t have time to get the rest of his sentence out before Harvey’s mouth is on his, kissing him and it’s not even sloppy; it’s hard and determined, focused and heated. For a fraction of a second, Mike leans back in, eager for more but then Harvey is pulling back faster than Mike can process. The way Harvey’s looking at him, it’s as if he’s trying to figure something out, searching for an answer to an impossible question.

“I-I... Uh, oh shit. Please don’t fire me.”

And that’s when Harvey groans and pulls away from Mike. Instantly, Mike’s hand flies out to grab him, tries to pull him back close but Harvey shoves him away aggressively. Stumbling backwards, Mike shouts a loud curse before he falls back into the pool, feeling the warm water engulf him.

Quickly, water fills his mouth and he’s choking, clawing to get back to the surface, lungs gasping for air. He had never learned to swim – why should he? It’s New York City and he isn’t training to become an Olympic swimmer. Squeezing his eyes shut, he listens to water block his ears, his heart racing behind his ribcage. The air leaving his mouth in giant bubbles hurts as he tries to call for help, thrashing in the pool, trying anything to get to the ledge. He feels his chest tightening dangerously and fuck, he is so fucked.

Then suddenly, he feels his head break the surface and there’s a coughing fit as he’s guided to the cold edge of the pool, his fingers reaching out to grab a hold. Mike’s blinking the stupid burning chlorine out of his eyes, trying to open them without the painful sting. There are hands on his sides, fingers digging into the material of his now thoroughly soaked suit and he can feel a chilling, yet hot breath on the back of his neck. His palms splay against the outside of the pool and he’s managing to hold himself up, with the help of –

Harvey.

 _Oh shit_. Mike’s eyes widen as he feels Harvey shove him up out of the pool, his body landing with a wet slopping noise against the stone. Mike sits up quickly, coughing until his throat feels raw and out the corner of his blurred eyesight, he watches Harvey pull himself out of the pool.

“You gonna be okay? I don’t need to give CPR or anything, right?” Harvey asks in a rushed fashion, his hand on Mike’s shoulder as he kneels beside him. Mike nods his head, cracking a smile. “Well that sure as hell sobered me up.”

Mike ceases coughing and leans back, blinking furiously. He squeezes his eyes shut tightly for a few seconds before he opens them wide, flinching from the sting. “Shit – I’m so sorry. I-”

“Hey, I, uh pushed you. I’m… I’m the one who should be sorry.” Harvey murmurs, walking over to a rack of towels and grabs one, tossing it to Mike. Mike has to strain his ears as hard as he can to hear his apology. He catches the towel and dries his face, then his hair before he starts to pat down his suit. As he starts to take off his jacket, Harvey walks back over to him and offers his hand. Mike eyes it.

“I’m not going to shove you back in.”

Mike laughs and grabs it, yanking himself back up. He takes off his jacket and wrings it out, careful not to get any more water on Harvey. “It’s fine.” Mike says and looks at his boss, whose hair is dripping and all out of place.

“I didn’t know you couldn’t swim.” Harvey’s tone sounds somewhat amused as he pushes his hair out of his face.

“I grew up in Manhattan! Why would I need to learn how to swim?” Mike rolls his eyes dramatically before he looks around, making sure no one else has noticed their mini disaster. When the coast his clear, he tosses the towel off to the side, trying to hold a straight face. Under Harvey’s glowering stare, Mike takes a step closer to him and he feels his breath hitch when Harvey’s hands fall to his waist. “Don’t, uh… pull away this time… alright?”

Harvey looks at him, his gaze intense, and Mike is fighting every urge to run away. Instead, he seals the distance between their lips, pressing into him and his wet shirt. Instantly, Harvey is kissing him back with his hands holding Mike’s face, pulling them both into the shadows away from the doors.

“And I thought you wanted me to mingle with the others.” Mike groans, feeling Harvey’s teeth graze against his Adam’s apple, his hands falling back to his associate’s waist. Squeezing Mike’s hips, Harvey jerks back against the wall, arms around his neck and neither of them have room to breathe.  “Now you’re just keeping me all to yourself, you greedy bastard.” Mike’s laugh is breathless, as is Harvey’s in return.

“I think we need to get out of here, actually.” Harvey says with a grin, his tongue gliding across Mike’s lower lip suddenly.

“You sure? You know, I wouldn’t mind talking with a few of those guys, now that I think about it-”

“Don’t be a smart ass.”

Mike reaches down and squeezes Harvey’s crotch. “You needed Dutch courage to start this. Seriously, Harvey? I figured you more of a man than that.”

Harvey grunts, knocking his head back against the wall.

“ _Behave_ , puppy.”

“Or what? You’ll punish me?”

“Yes, I will.”

Harvey switches their positions, pushing Mike up against the wall, a knee between his legs. Mike whimpers for a second and Harvey will be damned if he isn’t going to use that against him later in the night. He watches as Mike’s eyes flutter closed when he pushes his knee up further against him. Harvey leans in closely, whispering hotly into his ear.

“And your punishment starts _now_.”


End file.
